


Demons in the Night

by Lullabymoon



Series: These Forsaken Demons [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth have another late night talk. A postfic fic for 'These Forsaken Demons'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I planned for 'These Forsaken Demons' to read somewhat like an episode and therefore finished it before the effects of Elizabeth taking part in killing a Wraith were dealt with. This short fic resolves that.

John found her on the balcony and he didn’t look surprised to find her still there. She smiled weakly at him in greeting.

"Tea tonight?" he nodded in direction of her cup.

"I’m planning on turning in soon, and I don’t want to be up all night with caffeine."

He nodded again in acceptance of her words and they lapsed into comfortable silence.

John was the first to break it. "You know, Coughlin and Reed see in you in a totally different light now."

Elizabeth gave another half-hearted smile. "Well, at least that’s something to have come out of it."

John frowned slightly and watched her for a minute as she sipped at her tea. "Putting it off won’t stop the nightmares coming."

Elizabeth looked down at her cup. "I know." She looked back up, out over the ocean, ignoring him.

John looked indecisive for a moment before he spoke again. "I’m not going to tell you it was necessary because you already know that." Elizabeth turned to look at him again. "The first time is always the worst," Elizabeth looked like she was about to protest so he carried on, "I know you’ve given orders to the same effect before, but this was the first time you actually physically took part in killing. Doesn't matter that it was a Wraith."

"I just," she laughed softly, mirthlessly, "I don’t know how I feel. I mean, I should be horrified, or relieved but I..." she trailed off and John stayed silent as she grappled with things. "I guess I'm still too close to it to know what I'm feeling."

"Yeah, it happens. You'll get over it." John shrugged as if it was nothing and Elizabeth snorted into her cup.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

They stood in silence again, and John started to rub the back of his head in awkwardness as he broke it. "Look, I'm not very good about this talking stuff, but if you, ah, want to talk about it or anything," he trailed off.

Elizabeth let out a real smile, a small one but a real one nonetheless and faced him again. "I know where to find you."

He smiled back. "Well, I supposed I'd better get going. Need my beauty sleep."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and her smile widened slightly. "I'll see you in the morning then."

John smiled, "Night," and he turned and headed out the door. He was nearly there when Elizabeth called his name and he turned back to face her.

"Thank you."

John nodded in acknowledgment and left. He turned back to look at her through the window and showed no sign of surprise that she hadn't moved from her position. He sighed and left her to her thoughts.


End file.
